


The girl on the corner.

by Shaynesnotlame



Category: dan and phil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaynesnotlame/pseuds/Shaynesnotlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Samantha swearnic. Lost on the streets.<br/>Till found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl on the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested. Comment what you want if you want one.

It was a late night. The clouds blocked the sky, forbidding any light from shining through. On the streets below the only lights that could be seen were those of people who worked late or naughty little children kept up to read. Except one house with all the lights on. There was loud crashing and screams coming from the house. You would think someone was being murdered. It was only a father expressing his dissapointment in his daughters imperfections... Violently. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! " he shouts slamming his fist on the table. "YOUR LOW GRADES! YOUR ATTITUDE! FIX YOURSELF OR I'LL FIX YA." Samantha straightened herself. "No. " she stated firmly. "excuse me young lady " her father said in a scary hushed tone. "No. " Samantha repeated. "I will stand for this. I can paint and draw and am very artistic and creative. You do not control me." The anger in her fathers eyes frightened her badly. She grabbed her things: clothes, hygienics, art supplies, and secret snacks. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Her father snarled. "I'm leaving. I can and you can't stop me " she said as she walked out the door into the real world.  
______________________  
It's been almost two weeks since Samantha left. She's began to notice how cruel people are. She paints pictures for them. They just take it. She hand makes portraits. They rarely pay. She hates these people. She's noticed that the cracks in the concrete look like veins. As if the whole city is a heart and the people make up the soul... This place is evil and dark. "oh well" she thinks to herself. "home is home ". She settles down for the night. It's later into the evening when she begins to cling to her back pack. She opens her eyes to notice that someone is trying to take it. She stands up quickly and yanks the bag away from him. He doesn't let go. "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! " she screams. Sets of footsteps can be heard from the ally. "LET GO OF HER. PHIL HELP" a man hollers from the darkness. Two men emerge from the shadows causing the crook to drop the bag and run. Samantha flies backwards into one of the men. "Oh my God. I am so sorry " she utters. He picks himself and her up. "it's alright." he says. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? " "No" she sighs. "I think we have room at our place " says the other man. "uh Phil, can I talk to you for a quick second? " "sure" "So the blue eyed one is Phil... I think it's blue eyes." Samantha gets lost in her thoughts while they discuss.  
"Phil, we can't let a random stranger off the streets stay in our house." Dan stated firmly.  
"But Dan. She can't be here on the streets it's not safe" said Phil in a light hush tone  
"I understand that Phil. But what if she just wants to kill us" Dan added a flare of hand motions for dramatic effect.  
"she seems harmless. We dont know her side yet. Cmon" Phil was persistent. "Fine " Dan finally agreed. They snapped Samantha out of her dazed state and brought her to their flat. It was there they all got a good look at each other. Samantha notices Dan and Phil's features. Dan being brown eyed with lighter hair then Phil that's parted opposite of his. Phil having blue eyes and black hair parted opposite of Dan's. They both noticed Samantha's face. They allowed her to get clean before making final judgment. Samantha had pale skin, she had bright red hair, and freckles that speckled over her nose. She was beautiful. Dan Began to change his mind on the situation. They set her up a place to sleep for the night. They'd ask questions in the morning.  
The next day, Samantha was dressed and ready to leave. "wait," Dan said "why are you leaving so soon? Stay for a while so we can make sure you are okay " Samantha put her stuff down. "I didn't want to be bothersome "  
"you're not bothersome. What is bothersome is we don't know your story" Phil walks in. Samantha explains herself to them. They agree to let her stay there until she can get back on her feet.  
Months pass by, Samantha has a good job and situation. She can leave whenever she wants. But Dan asks her to stay.  
"why? " Samantha asked confused. "wouldn't you want privacy for you and your boyfriend "  
Dan is taken back by this statement.  
"Samantha, Phil and I are not gay. " Samantha blushes stupidly.  
"oops, sorry. I thought you were because you are so close but okay. " Samantha looks down and blushes a lot. Dan moves his hand and places it on her cheek. He pulls her into a gentle kiss. Samantha's face gets even redder. Dan pulls back.  
"sorry, " he says smiling " I had to do it."  
Samantha smiles back.  
"so do you want to go to dinner on Saturday?" Dan asks shyly.  
"of course " Samantha reply's.  
"a great start to a great thing. "


End file.
